mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mascotia
What Is Mascotia? Mascotia is a dimensional plane between galaxies. It is influenced by the many Spore Galaxies that connect through it. Many things eventually make their way to Mascotia via Wormholes. To put it less kindly, it is the great garbage dump of the cosmos. True as this may be, Mascotia is a beautiful and exciting place full of wonders and infinite possibilities. Entering the plane of Mascotia has a strange effect on most creatures that end up there, or are born there. Creatures become simpler, with strange proportions, and often anthropomorphic. Much of the change one goes through apon being in Mascotia for extended amounts of time includes neoteny - the enlarging of head, eyes, hands, feet, or other cartoonlike features. Many species of familiar - and unfamiliar creatures live here, from Minnows and Bears, to extraterrestrial races like Xenogaros and Socks. Strangely enough, the plane is flat. It does not orbit anything, and the sun and moon simply circle above. In southern lands, Mascotia's flatness is proved even further by the gaping bottomless pits that appear as the land itself crumbles away into oblivion. No one knows where the lightless abyss leads to, as nobody - or anything - has ever returned. This is simply the plane's way of renewing itself as brand new matter enters in. Advanced, space-faring races use wormholes to cut through Mascotia and use it as a shortcut, or to avoid detection. The plane is mostly natural, with creatures living alongside with nature in harmony, though the exchange of technology from other galaxies has created corrupt, polluted areas. Fortunately, these places are far and inbetween. Most inhabitants live simple lives surrounded by friends, with Earthling twenty-first century technology, such as televison and instant-win lottery tickets. There is no adopted currency in Mascotia, although shiny rocks, sporebucks, and other goods are sometimes traded. There are ten recognized regions of Mascotia, each with a reclusive guardian spirit that the region is named after. Central Mascotia Central Mascotia is known to few, and is not actually considered a region, although it seems to have great importance, archaeology-wise. All of it is caverns within a great mountain, many of them flooded. Ancient scrolls, strange monoliths, a bizarre Spoffit-Teuthis hybrid, and a giant carved pillar are a few of the many mysterious things found here. It clearly has some great significance, but no one knows exactly what it is. No one who's willing (or able) to talk, anyway. Spond Spond is the north-easternmost area known in Mascotia, and appears bleak, lifeless, and just a lame place to live. About eighty-five percent of it is just bleak, uninhabitable mountain. A large floodplain of putrid brackish water lies at the center, which floods to become one gigantic lake in the spring and summer as the mountaintop glaciers melt. The area is heavily weathered and riddled full of burrows and underwater caves. Life persists here, but mostly just Rosy Minnows, Mascotian Croakers, and Water-Fleas. Notable Areas - *Spot's Pond, named after an arrogant lungfish who lives there. A very popular hub of Mascotia, due to the installment of warp points. Christmas parties and other gatherings have been held here. *Northfish, the coldest mountain in all of Mascotia. *The boringly named Mountain Lake, which harbors a vast repository of sparkling clear water, which fuels Sparklebrook's beautiful creeks and rivers. *Lake Taran, a lake that is surrounded by some of the only flora in Spond. *Sock Drawer, Spot's sock drawer in which a variety of small creatures live. *The Roost, a mountain range that houses a variety of birds. Mascots who live here: Spot, Lee, Taran, Mark, Blackdevil, Drunk Lobster, Stauroteuthis, Viper, Field Sock, Shadow Sock, Felix the Fruit Bat Sparklebrook One of the most pleasant places to live in Mascotia. Sparklebrook is made of vast, temperate forest, and rolling hills of green. It has fresh clean water to the north, and... ehh... it's not as nice to the south. Almost any creature can thrive here. Moose elegantly run through the trees and prairies, and are said to be the spirit guardians of the forest. It is also said there is a fish of destiny who can speak with the great spirit moose. Many woodland creatures thrive, obviously, but there are also horrifying abominations that occupy a deep wood known as the Ubedee Forest. The dead don't seem to rest there. Another thorn on this rose of a region would have to be the hordes of killer giant kaiju that roam the hilly plains. These beasts destroy almost all settlements built here, with the exception of the well-protected Castle Bigbear. Notable Areas - *Walking Woods. A strange forest that often plays tricks on you. Many dangerous beasts thrive here. The fastest way to get to Mt Ceadar. *Sparklebrook Lake, a clear blue lake that is home to many falcons, frogs, and fish. A small plaza has been set up here seemingly in the middle of nowhere. There is also said to be a secret portal to the fabled land of Subcon, though one particular resident denies it. *Kaiju Canyon, rolling grassy plains infested with... kaiju. The most feared among them being King Shoedorah. *Twilight Field. A breathtaking and mysterious glade. Strange motes appear at night, making the entire area glow. It's only a stone's throw from the Ubedee Forest. *Ubedee Forest, a thick wood full of undead, scary, and just plain butt-ugly monsters and hellions. *Castle Bigbear, a fortress home to many mascots who dedicate their lives to the study and destruction of epics. Also the chief exporter of Bearformer-brand robotics. *ChemCo, a mysterious building built by the fabled giants known as Sapiens. It spews pollution among other distasteful things into the river and forest, making the southern area devoid of life. Excluding mutations. *The Spirit Forest aka Sparklebrook Glade, a great maze of trees bathed in sunlight. A slug warrior's castle rests here, as of now, unoccupied. Only the kudzu thrives in this fortress. *Toak's Kingdom, a large pond thriving with magic, beauty, and a very large frog who will give you helpful advice. *Pikpik Fields. A strange dimensional rift in a field shrinks all who enter, and return all who leave to normal size. Creatures from a far off universe, called Pikmin, have ended up in this area of Mascotia. Many other interesting creatures such as Blowhogs, Bulborbs, Cannon Beetles, and Honeywisps are found along with the usual microfauna. Mascots Who Live Here: Frog, Gillz, McSttupad, G.L., Bigbear, Gilbert, Bender, Mally, Specle, Buzzy, Wise Owl, Toak, Ranty, Jordan, Angi Lass, Ebi, Dizzy, Titanna, Gina, Giratiny, Ghost, Giratini, Ghast, Spubby, Pippy, Harry, Cannon. Hoatzin Cliffs Or, Hoatzin for short. (Not to be confused with the Planet visitable by nearby wormhole to the 5HD0Rp2R galaxy.) This region has it all! Rainforest, waterfalls, plateaus, mountains, volcanoes, ponds, farmland, temperate forest, and even a lovely drop into the abyss of uncreation. This beautiful, green land is where space-faring technology meets 'wiping-with-a-leaf' savagery. Many tribes stalk the forest, but the skies are also filled with UFOs and SpaceCraft. A giant SpaceCraft named the Sky-God-Fortress floats here, anchored to the cliffs below. Despite the fascinating name, it is actually just a modern day Spaceport. However, it is without a doubt the most bustling Spaceport in Mascotia, and is maintained by creatures known as Lil' Aliens. While the technology thrives in the sky, dark and mysterious magic spells and curses are commonly practiced by some tribes of odd creatures. Unfortunately, a trend in farming is beginning to erode away precious forest. However, this destruction is merely in its early stages. Hoatzin is fun for the whole family! Note: Hoatzin Travel Fund is not responsible for cannibal attacks, killer-night beasts, abductions, explosions, or drops of doom. Notable Areas - *Hoatzin Flume - guaranteed to make any whitewater rafting trip fail tragically. Rivers pass through many volcanic tubes, and many steep waterfalls crash onto sharp rocks below. However, some Mascotians make a living out of braving the flume. The Hoatzin whitewater rafting team is a bitter rival of those pansy Okongo River Rafting teams. *Sky-God-Fortress. Named by knuckle-dragging natives, this Spaceport has more gift shops than a Minnesotan Mall. There is even an unsafe theme park and giant food court. *The Great Plateau. There's something mysterious about this place, we just can't put our finger on it. A great place for a suicide jump. *Geckofrog Island, a island nearby Cretaceous Canyon that is full of native creatures known as (guess), Geckofrogs. They live in harmony with nature and technology. They spend a great amount of time researching and spreading the word on herptiles and extinct creatures. They will always welcome a newcomer with open arms - unless he's made of fruit. In that case, they'll eat you. *Cretaceous Canyon. Rest assured, if it was extinct, it lives here. A small sea is full of giant monsters and ancient arthropods. Thick jungle hides raptors and sauropods. Dark niches and caves hold giant killer insects. Basically, it is Skull Island without King Kong... or maybe there is a giant ape living there. Hell if we know. *Olm Caves. It's really, really dark, and really, really wet. And it smells funny. *Aqua Springs. The area where Ploxl and friends reside. It consists of 3 main areas: The pond where Ploxl and friends live in, a forest-like area with an open rural area in it's center, and on the very edge of the reigon, a dry, desert-like area where a small bay lies, home to saltwater-dwelling mascots, such as Ceaphus. Mascots Who Live Here: Olly, Ploxl, Relucas, Loffica, Plakie, Brichasouras, Geckofrog, Spitty, Kix, Kiwi, Gomez, Wispell, Dunkey, Sam, Barry, Wormy, Bobby, Lil' Alien, Bot, Wormi, Troy, Ricardo, Nibble, Jango, Plix, Westy, Ren, Jingo, Ploxie Orthy. Minn It looks pretty at first, but this region has serious bipolar issues. Minn suffers from four seasons: Muddy, Summer, Winter, and Seriously Freakin' Wintry! Nontheless, life thrives here. The Minn region is really only famous for it's river, but it also sports prairies, deciduous forests, lakes, and sewage treatment plants. The reason this region is so devoid of sunlight, but that it's neighbor, Okongo, is full of sun, is because Mascotia's sun makes a perfect circle around the rectangular plane, leaving Spond, Templight, Benthia, and Minn rather chilly. This region is feared because it is actually home to the dreaded Sapiens. They capture Mascotians for research, and can easily outweigh any epic in size. They pollute the lakes with trash, and pump their sewage into the very waters they depend on. What kind of horrible, stupid, bipedal creatures would do such a thing? Fortunately for Minn, much of the region is too flat or cold to hold the Sapiens' interest. This is where wildlife is at it's safest... and least on a sesame seed bun. Plagues aside, the snow falling on the prairies and trees is a breathtaking sight that many Mascotians come to visit. There is little migrating here, because apparently, once you've lived in the stinkhole that is Minn, you actually come to appreciate it. The natives are fun, creative, and eccentric, since nobody but them could put up with the weather. Notable Areas - *Dakota Sewers. The Sapiens will never find you here! Plus, there's even a helpful sewer-guru rat. (Though he'll probably just knock you out and rob you blind.) Remember to leave once the spring "high-tide" comes in. *Snowfall Prairie. Breathtakingly beautiful, but cold as hell during the winter. Most Mascotians adapt to the cold by building awesome burrows, and saying 'we really can't complain'. Besides, where else are you going to build a snowfort. Spond? We think not. *Minn Creek. The cool water here is full of oxygen and great for your health. As long as you have gills. Otherwise, you'd drown. Recent sewage dumps have made this place less desirable, but it is truly amazing what treasures fall into these waters. A great spot for scavengers and collectors. *Minn River. Best described as Minn Creek in the fast lane. Most of the creatures here are out to eat you. But from underwater, it is beautiful. Many fun places to hide. *Minn Tech. Property of the Sapiens... Mascotians go in... and they don't come out. It is widely assumed they are eaten or tortured. *Steampunk City. A save-haven from the Sapiens, Steampunk City is a melting pot of immigration from all sorts of galaxies. It's rather crowded, but still a decent place to live. At the center of the city lies a large clock tower. A ruthless Slug leader dictated from here. But more importantly, Steampunk City has Free Ice Cream Fridays! Hot dog! *Li'l EX town- Li'l EX town is a small city where extraterrestrials who have found their way to mascotia dwell. For example, many Xenogaros who get lost and land on mascotia will move here, as the atmosphere reminds them of home. Also, male Gellians have been known to live here in order to escape the enslavement the females put onto them. This place, much like Steampunk City, is considered a "safe haven" despite the fact that the gang fights and terrorist acts carried out by the Xenogarian population make the place rather inhospitable. Mascots Who Live Here: Sturgy, Stella, Ermie, Frank, Garvel, Lil' Charlie, Spudd, Mud Puppy, Zennra, Samud, Ventrii. Benthia From the surface, Benthia looks like dark water, and spiky rocks. Absolutely nothing of interest here. But if you dive down... way down... I mean, freakishly deep down to the point at which your head crumples from the pressure like a... crumply thing... you will find... nothing. Pretty much nothing. A LOT of nothing. Yet in this nothing, there is life. Benthia is the region of benthic plains, coldseep valleys, tubeworm forests, hydrothermal vents, and a lot of volcanic angst rising from the mantle. This is where the cool fish hang. Full of squid, anglerfish, octopi, cnidarians, siphonophores, and countless living mucus globs. Bioluminescent creatures light up the sprawling blackness above you like fireflies. Lava and charred whalebone gives off a creepy red glow. Caverns go deeper than anywhere in Mascotia. Most of the area is not even on the map. Of course, cartographers find it SO much easier to just draw the water and the pointy rocks... but they leave a lot out. Heed our words of warning, however. It's kill or be killed. This world may just turn you... into a monster yourself. Notable Areas - *Bathysteps. These amazing geological formations work just like stairs. So that's what they're used for. Many hungry creatures wait here to barter with tourists. If you don't have money, they don't have a reason not to devour you headfirst. *Blackdevil Caverns. These mysterious caves hold countless Stauroteuthi, Sttuporious, Anglerfish, and yes - more hungry monsters. Spode knows what lurks here... but at least you'll die an exciting wonderful death. *The Benthic Plain. Completely safe... nah, just kidding! Although by Benthian standards, it is a nice neighborhood. The rock floor seems to go on forever. There are tubeworm outcroppings and small coldseep pools here and there, but that's about it. *Copepod Village. For God's sake, have some class and stop eating the delicious villagers! *Chimney Forest. A maze of scalding sulphur vents. It burns... and it smells. Questions? *Coldseep Canyon. This area is quiet... too quiet. What appears to be a giant underwater ocean sprawls out ahead of you. Only a handful of creatures know what lies under this undersea sea... but you'll just be gagging and splashing around in it. We reccomend the ferry. *Sea Devil's Lair. The lair of a hideous, ugly, revolting fish thingy. It isn't bright, and probably won't catch you. But the cave is full of treasure... TONS of it! And by the time you enter, the Sea Devil will have you prisoner... until he gets hungry. Few know what the Sea Devil really looks like. But it's a commonly known fact he is ugly. And his momma's fat. Mascots Who Live Here: Grimpy, Red Lantern, Scribble, Naudi, Squiddy, Staury, Fang, Benthy, Phantom, Cephal, Dumbo. Estuaria Estuaria is one hundred percent rainforest. But a large percent of that is underwater. We kid you not when we say it rains non-stop. It's a great, fun place to visit for anyone aquatic. The diversity is amazing. Fish of all color and ability are found here. Mideval decor seems to be a local fad. A friendly race of fish known as Guppsters live there. It used to be a place of freedom. But years ago, one of the region's MANY electric eels grew up and became a madman. He left behind a fortress, and an enormous army of tropical fish. The current is stagnant, but the water is rich in food supply. Everyone could get along probably, but there are resources to hoard and protect. Estuaria is the number one exporter of weapons and cobblestone. Guppsters and other kind fish live in poverty as the Amzyn Clan, led by Pierre Akuu, dam up the area with their stupid castles, and rule with an iron fist. Almost every fish here has some sort of amazing powers. There are viking piranhas, samurai arowanas, freshwater guard stingrays, berserker bull sharks, Van Helsing-esque archerfish, a legion of undead candiru, tesla-spear wielding eels, and ravenous wild caimans. The food chain is not merciful here. However, this means that even the most powerful nutjob dictator can unwittingly become a snack for a giant Lutroll. Notable Areas - *Guppster Village. Full of friendly folk. Plecos, Guppies, Platys, Mollies, Corys, and Swordtails can be found here. And a pejerrey. *Archie's Keep. Just west of Guppster Village lies an old, ramshackle tower. It's two notable features are having way too many stairs, and holding an Archer Fish with delusions of being a 'Robin Hood' hero. *Reed Road. Lots of silt and reeds. May contain fishing hooks, freshwater rays, bull sharks, Amzyn warriors, and candiru vapires. And these vampires do not sparkle in the sun. *Silt Path. Reed road eventually leads to Silt Path. There is zero visibility in these cloudy waters. Plus, it's full of all of the things that make Reed Road so endearing. Even worse, Lutrolls have been spotted here! *Amazon Arena. This used to be used by Guppsters for recreational sports. Now the Amzyns throw in innocent fish to participate in death-matches. *Flunkie Fortress. Swarming with Amzyn Clan members. Seriously, it seems to go on forever. You may want to avoid it. *Murky Banks. A scenic but dangerous detour from the fortress-choked river. *Caiman Jungle. This riverside jungle is full of killer, mindless beasts. If you have the gear, and your wits about you, it's an amazing place, especially at night. But there is a great risk of winding up on the butt of the food chain. *Pierre's Castle. Let's file this under "to avoid". Beautiful architecture, though. Mascots Who Live Here: Bubba, Fuze, Lectro, Volt, Archie Fish, Agent Dorado, Professor Puuke, Mayor Phil, Zippy. Pelagia Pelagia is the largest oceanic region in all of Mascotia. Most of it is oceanic 'desert' with not much more than sand, but it is also home to rocky beaches, kelp forests, shipwrecks, and beautiful islands. The open ocean has many molas feeding off the numerous jellyfish living there. This region is the second most abundant in copepods, and is always full of sunshine, resorts, and awesome places to get a tan. Welcome to paradise. Not all is well however. Nothing's wrong with the climate, mind you, but there are a few freaks about. Firstly, the oceans are patrolled by pirates that refer to themselves as the Arrrgonauts, a bizarre terrorist group called the PFCR, and a maniacal crustacean who has influence over two regions, and trawls away the natural beauty of the ocean. But other than that, there's not a thing to worry about, mon. Notable Areas - *Eden Beach. Truly, there is no better place to get a tan. *Hell's Garden. A kelp forest that has grown too thick. It's a neat place, but you could get tangled. Plus, all that sargassum gets caught up in boat propellors, hence the scornful name. *Dibble's Estuary. A dammed off area by a rocky coast which provides plenty of hydroelectric power. The lower water level attracted many mascots to live there. Fishing is much easier in the shallows. Alot of Spond residents come here during the dry season to avoid drying out. *Isle Of Mystery, Things seem to disappear around this area. No one knows why. There are apparently survivors on this island who have set up a nice colony. Nobody ever really visits them, though. *Fishing Grounds. Good if you like eating fish, bad if you like being a fish. Lately, overfishing has become a problem. *The Fin Inn. A modest little underwater hotel with a beautiful view of the ocean and shore. Humorously built from old fishing traps and wrecked ships, but with class. *The Great Jellyfish Patch. Oh, lord, it's like one giant ball of nematocysts. Unless you are a jellyfish, or jellyfish eater, this part of the tour is NOT reccomended. *Ship's Rest. When a ship is too old to be seaworthy, they sink it out here to make an artificial reef. And by they, I mean pirates. They're the ones that made the ships no longer seaworthy. A lot of treasure, and dead people rest at the bottom. There are even reports of ghostly objects. Creepiness aside, this is a great place to scuba dive. But a very bad place to boat. The area is lawless, so anything goes. *Kelp Hollow. Kind of like Hell's Garden, except there's room to swim safely. Jellpo Foods Co. is located somewhere around here. *PFCR HQ. The headquarters for the weird and inefficient terrorist group, People For Copepod's Rights. It's not on the tour list, although those weirdos are always passing out pamphlets about the moral consequences of eating delicious copepods. Their tactics can get rather violent and idiotic, so exercise some caution. *Sand. There is a lot of it. *Dry Trench. This area is just behind the dam that seperates Dibble's Estuary from the rest of Pelagia. it was once a trench, but now its just a stream crawling with bugs and freaky croc-spider things. a big boulder blocks the Pelagian seas from Dibble's Estuary. Every one trillion years the water rises over the boulder and floods Dibble's estuary. Mascots Who Live Here: SimGnome, Skip, Jellpo, Spedge, Pixl, Auky, Corky, Dibble, Khameleon, Rust E, Simon Duckbert, Streamline. Okongo The Okongo region is mostly savannah, desert, and mudhole, although there is rainforest where it borders Hoatzin. Giant ungulates graze while stalked by carnivores. Acacias and Baobabs rise up from the ground, housing many chiropterans and insects. It's a neat place for a vacation or safari. Okongo is one of the best places for a terrestrial Mascotian to live, much like Sparklebrook and Hoatzin. The river system is quite different, however. It's insane. Areas that aren't home to roaring rapids and raging aquatic carnivores are just stagnant mud puddles deprived of oxygen. Only the brave and insane aquatic Mascotians can thrive here. The great Okongo River is home to some of the strangest and weirdest life anywhere. Things must adapt to survive here, and they adapt at a surprisingly fast rate. The area also the second highest concentration of portals to other galaxies, just behind Hoatzin. These portals often lead to dreary, lifeless sectors, or hazardous asteroid belts, raging pulsars, and even black holes. The skies of Okongo are the most dangerous to traverse. This is why they built the Spaceport in Hoatzin. Notable Areas - *Bufo Pond. Home to the great toad, king Bufo. This stagnant mud pit thrives with life... mostly just flies, frogs, and tadpoles. But the area is packed with 'em! The natives can range from kindly and helpful, to psychotic and violent. Bufo Pond has the least elbow room of anywhere in Mascotia. *Conga Rapids. Don't even get near these. So many rocks and whirlpools... you'll be shredded apart like an unwanted factory farm rooster. To make matters worse, the hippos and crocodilians here are more homicidal than the average hippo or crocidilian. *Sweltering Savannah. Hope your safari Jeep has air-conditioning. There is no shade or water in sight. You can find the fossils of many creatures trying to excavate fossils here. Also, there are great gem deposits here. You can find the fossils of the creatures that tried to mine the gems as well. *Kavongo Cliffs. Tallest waterfall in all of Mascotia, not including the one in Hoatzin that just falls off the map into the abyss... forever flower into the infinite blackness... *Crater Lakes. Ho-ly cow, there are a lot of them. Seriously, you shouldn't be surprised if a meteor were to wing you in the head right now as you stand here. *Desert. No oasis here. Sorry. *Bylla-Bon, the southeastern area where everything Australian thrives. *Kaptain K's Space Academy. Home of the K-force. You can find it in the jungles to the east. Many heroes arise from here, but there is also a band of evil ratites living in the nearby savannah as well... *Trial Trail. The water here isn't a suicidal drop-off to death. But the current is still pretty tough, and extremely unpredictable. Cheap taxes though, that's nice. *Deep Jungle, a large expanse of jungle that contains many small ponds, lots of fauna, also a great camping spot. Many mascots that make their way here usually don't come out, though. It might be small on the outside, but holy cow it's gigantic on the inside. Home to various wildlife and the strangest species. Conga Rapids run straight through this area. Mascots Who Live Here: Advavi, Budgey, Ropen, Kaptain K, Kopo, Gidget, Lothario, Munky, Snakie, Croc, Fire Worm, Creek Prisma Without a doubt, one of the nicest places to live. Prisma is a land of oceanic beauty. There are nice beaches, a few tiny islands, but mostly just stunning coral reef, and ancient ruins teeming with life. Many tropical fish, known as the Ozraptorians, live here. This is the land of peace, joy, and perfect weather, excluding the occasional super-hurricane. A large area of ice floes and icebergs bring oxygen-rich cold water to hungry gills. Population density is high, due to the overabundance of living spaces and resources. This region does have its problems, though. Some reefs are being destroyed by trawling, and many villanous characters can be found here. Pirates rarely patrol the area, but you aren't completely safe. Many war submarines piloted by the infamous Crustaceanauts destroy homes, and bring natives into high-tech prisons. But that's just in one little area. The rest of Prisma is absolutely pristine. Notable Areas - *Prism Reef. The most beautiful reef there is. Just too beautiful for words. All sorts of wonders live here. *Fort frigid. The largest iceberg in the region. It is hollowed out, and home to many happy arctic creatures. The sunlight glinted off the ice-crystals is breathtaking. A grand place for a visit. Plus, they have sledding tournaments here! *Iceberg Islands. The icebergs that surround Fort Frigid. They're pretty nice, too. *Ripcurl Current. An enourmous current that brings nutrients to all of Prisma. Traveling inside it is probably unsafe, but thrill-seekers try it anyway. Many end up wrapped around rock pillars. The local scavengers tend to hang here because of that. *Solar Reef. A gorgeous reef decorated in reds, yellows, and oranges. A great place to live, and visit. Some of the coral towers breach the ocean surface, creating small islets. *Pacifica Ruins. A great civilization that left behind some awesome ruins. Here be treasure, both of the living kind, and shiny kind. *Uncharted Zone. Avoid. It looks like the Crustaceanauts own this area. There are reports of hostages. Mascots Who Live Here: Bambi, Paji, Larry, Ceaphus, Pluto, Geenga, Clayer, Carl. Templight See that weird structure at the bottom-right of the map? That's been there longer than anyone can remember. Ancients built this temple eons ago. It is devoid of life, full of puzzles and dead ends, and of great archaeological importance. But the traps and empty rooms full of strange statues confuse the archaeologists to no end. There are many dimesnional rifts inside. And no doors. You'd have to travel through bizarre alternate dimensions, and wormholes to distant galaxies to even get to the first room. Many Mascotians who visit go missing, with no chance of ever returning. But it's not like you'd just stumble over the place. It is only accesible by spacecraft or the back of a very large bird with great endurance. You see, all around templight is The Abyss. If you fall down into it, you won't hit anything and die, or just free-fall forever. You will be undone. Completely undone, as if you never existed. Templight stands as the only island in the endless horizon of nothingness. The sun never visits here, and the moon is always far away. Templight has avoided being undone only by some sort of magic spell, or the mysterious temple's sheer stubborness to die away. No one lives here. The entire area is surrounded by a great, powerful storm of wind. But there are no clouds, or rain. Notable Areas *Templight, the grand temple. There's not even a front door. It just sits there, holding terrifying and mind-boggling secrets. Some say it's full of treasure, some say the meaning of life (other than 42) and the secrets of all the cosmos lies within. Those who have just barely made it inside and have only explored a room or two say we can never truly know. It appears to be nothing but darkstone, mysteriously lit torches, and dimensional rifts. *The Abyss. It goes on forever... none ever return from it's depths. It is the very face of destruction, as it slowly eats away the plane of Mascotia. Fortunately, new matter always enters Mascotia via wormholes and visitors. The Abyss is simply Mascotia's way of recycling the old. Where it goes, none know. It is thought the Abyss has devoured hundreds of gigantic regions over time... regions that nobody can even remember. The area in which the Abyss is all one sees is referred to 'The Edge Of The Paper'. Nothing from here on out. Game over. Mascots Who Live Here: Nobody lives here. Nobody can. Khzontzyu Far up in the skies of Mascotia, lies the moon, Khzontzyu (tssan-TSUU). The dimension is so stretched and smashed up here, it's all like one bad acid trip. You could die from the sheer dimensional pressure. Unfortunately, sometimes you don't, and all becomes confusion, like a drunken slurr. Very few small areas make sense. Those areas are nothing but rock. It is believed a complete alternate dimension of Mascotia is what appears to be the sky over the plane. It's a dark Mascotia, upside down. Gravity reverses somewhere inbetween, but Khzontzyu is the path between the two. Notable Areas *Mascot Marble-Land. Located at the very top of Khzontzyu, in which nothing but a black sky is visible. This place is impossible to comprehend, and has a really weird effect on the shape of those who enter. Physics mean nothing. You are basically in one, seriously bad trip, man. You can consume others with your aura, causing them to no longer exist. Many will come after you. You can be randomly cloned at any second. We're telling ya, it's FREAKY stuff. When you enter, you never leave... kind of. you can leave, but you leave spherical clones of yourself everywhere. Mascots Who Live Here: Pfff! Ha, yeah right! At least, none that we know of. Category:places